Individuals often attempt to self-groom by cutting their own hair using an assortment of different devices. The devices may include one or more mirrors, clippers, light sources, vacuums, or other such devices. In order for an individual to cut their own hair, they often utilize multiple mirrors to view different portions of a target area. For example, the individual may use a wall mirror and hold a handheld mirror at an angle that enables the individual to see the back and sides of their head. The individual may also need a location that is near a power source and a location that is well lit. The assortment of devices and other aspects useful for self-grooming may not be readily available or organized in a manner that enables an individual to self-groom.